That Doll's Eyes, Looks Awesome
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: "Apa barusan kau bilang?" "Aku bilang, mata bonekamu sangat mengagumkan."


**That Doll's Eyes, Looks Awesome**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Yukito Ayatsuji**

Genre:

**Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, School Life, Humor (a bit), etc.**

Chara:

**Kouichi Sakakibara and Mei Misaki**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

"_Apa barusan kau bilang?_"

"_Aku bilang, mata bonekamu sangat mengagumkan._"

o0o

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**That Doll's Eyes, Looks Awesome**© **2014**

o0o

_Ah, lagi-lagi… _

Jantung Kouichi rasanya mau meledak saat melihat Mei. Pipinya terasa seperti direbus, terlalu panas dan merah seperti kepiting (lebih tepatnya, kepiting rebus). Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk SMA setelah kelulusannya di SMP. Sebelumnya, dia sudah ditawari oleh ayahnya untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Namun, Kouichi sudah merasa betah tinggal di Yomikita. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan tetap tinggal di Yomikita.

Dan, sekarang, dia mendadak masuk SMA yang sama dengan Mei.

"_Ohayyo_, Sakakibara_-kun_."

Mei menyapa dengan wajah datar, namun terlihat seperti senyuman yang amat manis di mata Kouichi. Sudah lama dia memendam perasaan pada Mei, sekarang bertemu lagi dengannya di SMA yang sama merupakan suatu keajaiban.

"_Ohayyo mo_. Ternyata kita satu sekolah, ya, Misaki." jawab Kouichi dengan wajah setenang mungkin, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat berdebar-debar.

Mei menatap Kouichi sambil mengangguk, "Rasanya sulit dipercaya setelah semua yang kita lalui di kelas 3 kelompok 3, kan?"

Kouichi terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sedikit muram saat mendengar pertanyaan Mei.

"Uhhm, ya…"

Mei menatap Kouichi, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu."

"Tidak, tak apa-apa…" Kouichi tersenyum dipaksakan, "Justru lebih baik, kan, mengingat masa lalu…"

Kouichi serasa salah tingkah, sedangkan Mei hanya terdiam.

"Oh, iya. Kau masuk kelas berapa, Sakakibara-kun?" tanya Mei mendadak, membuat Kouichi terkejut.

Kouichi tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Kelas 1-8."

"Ah, kita sekelas. Aku juga kelas 1-8."

Mendengarnya, Kouichi rasanya dibawa terbang hingga langit ketujuh (istilah gaulnya di Indonesia, nge_fly_)

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas bersama." ajak Kouichi, mendadak menggandeng tangan Mei.

*_shocked_*

Kouichi salah tingkah dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Mei. Wajahnya sedikit memerah sambil mengatakan, "Ayo kita segera ke kelas…"

"_Daijoubu da_," Mei tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kouichi, "Tidak ada salahnya untuk bergandengan tangan, kan?"

*deg!*

_Dia… dia…_ Kouichi menunduk sedalam mungkin, _KAWAII!_

Mei menengok ke arah Kouichi sambil tersenyum, "Kau pasti berpikir hal yang aneh tentang diriku."

"Ti… tidak!" Kouichi tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya yang memalukan, pipinya memerah hebat dibanding sebelumnya.

Mei tersenyum licik, "Hihi, _souka_… aku tahu, tidak lama lagi… pasti."

"Ha… hah? Apa maksudmu…?" pipi Kouichi semakin memerah.

Mei berbalik sambil berkata, "_Iie_… _nandemonai_. Kau pasti akan mengerti nanti."

Wajah Kouichi seperti apel ranum yang siap dipetik dan dia sangat bingung dengan perkataan Mei. Dia menatap Mei yang terus menggandengnya ke kelas, berpikir sejenak tentang perkataan Mei.

_Ya, mungkin. Suatu saat nanti, tidak akan lama lagi…,_

Kouichi tersenyum.

_Pasti, kau akan menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu, Mei…_

o0o

"Hah~"

"Kenapa, Sakakibara_-kun_? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Kouichi menutup botol minumannya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mei ada di sampingnya, memakan bekal makan siang dengan santai. Duduk di kursi halaman belakang sekolah memang sering mereka lakukan di SMP, bahkan kebiasaannya masih terbawa hingga sekarang.

"Tentu saja lelah. Kita dulu tidak dipedulikan, bahkan saat kita tidak mengikuti pelajaran pun kita tetap tidak dipedulikan. Tapi, lihat sekarang…" Kouichi mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Mei menelan _umeboshi_ yang dia makan tadi, "Ya, aku juga tahu. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan beberapa murid yang menanyakan penutup mataku."

"Ah, begitukah…" Kouichi tersenyum dipaksakan, "Sebenarnya, tanpa penutup mata itu… kau terlihat mengagumkan."

Mei menengok cepat ke arah Kouichi, masih memegang sumpitnya, "Apa barusan kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, mata bonekamu sangat mengagumkan." ujar Kouichi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mei langsung terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan dadanya terasa hangat. Rasanya aneh, namun disaat yang sama dia juga merasa sedikit senang.

"_Arigatoo_… Sakakibara_-kun_,"

Dan, disaat bersamaan, Kouichi melihat senyuman yang sangat tulus dari Mei.

Hal itu membuat dadanya serasa mau meledak.

o0o

"Arigatoo_… Sakakibara-_kun_,"_

Ucapan Mei terus mengiang di telinga Kouichi. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan pikirannya serasa melayang entah kemana. Wajah Mei yang sedang tersenyum terlukis jelas di ingatannya. Setiap mencoba melupakan hal tersebut, ingatannya semakin kuat.

_Kenapa… aku malah merasa seperti ini…_ pikir Kouichi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dia bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan. Dia menngambil segelas jus jeruk yang ada di lemari es. Diminumnya perlahan, lalu menghela nafas setelah meminum jus jeruk tersebut dengan lega.

_Jus jeruk dingin saat tengah malam tidak buruk_, pikir Kouichi sambil mengusap mulutnya.

Kouichi menutup lemari es dan menaruh gelas bekas jus jeruk di bak cuci piring. Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya ringan saat mencapai pintu kamar, namun dia terkejut saat mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar.

_Siapa yang membuka jendela kamarku?_ batin Kouichi heran.

Dia segera menghilangkan kebingungannya dan menutup jendela kamar secepatnya. Setelah itu, dia menghela nafas panjang dan berbaring kembali di kasurnya. Tangannya menarik selimut yang masih menutupi seprai kasur. Saat dia merasa nyaman untuk tidur kembali, mendadak ada seseorang muncul di balik selimutnya.

"_Kon_-_ban_-_wa_, Sa-ka-ki-ba-ra-_kun_."

"_Et_… _to_?"

Kouichi hanya bisa _shock_ di tempat saat Mei mendadak muncul di balik selimutnya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Misaki?"

Mei hanya tersenyum misterius, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"…" Kouichi diam.

"Sudah mengerti…?"

Kouichi hanya diam dengan wajah pucat.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak bisa tidur."

Mei mengernyitkan dahi saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Oh…,_

"Hee… jadi lelaki yang berpikiran mesum itu benar-benar wajar, ya?"

Mei bertanya lagi dengan wajah antusias dan dahi yang mengernyit.

"_Etto_…"

Kouichi hanya terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi, benar… ya?" Mei menghela nafas sambil turun dari kasur Kouichi, "Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi secepatnya."

Wajah Kouichi pucat sambil mengatakan, "_Etto_… _chotto matte_! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Misaki!"

"Oh, begitu." Misaki menengok cepat sambil memasang senyum licik sekali lagi.

*Glek!*

_Senyuman itu…,_ _benar-benar mengintimidasi! _pikir Kouichi sambil memasang _pokerface_.

"Kenapa? Aku benci melihat _pokerface_-mu itu, Sakakibara-_kun_. Bilang saja bahwa kamu sedang berpikir macam-macam saat ini…" ujar Mei sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kouichi terkejut, "Ti… tidak!"

"Oke, aku percaya. Ayo tidur."

*_five minutes later_*

_Etto…_

Kouichi hanya memasang _pokerface_ sekali lagi.

…_aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ada Misaki di sampingku!_

"_Ne_, Sakakibara_-kun_… kenapa kau terlihat agak panik begitu?"

"_Iie_… _nandemonai_!"

"Sakakibara_-kun_…,"

"_Na_-_nani_…?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Eh? _Etto_…"

"Kalau aku… aku berpikir bahwa aku sangat menyukai saat-saat di samping Sakakibara_-kun_."

*_blushing_*

*_doki doki_*

_Tidak…! Kumohon, aku tidak tahan saat-saat seperti ini! Rasanya seperti terkena penyakit jantung…_ batin Kouichi frustasi.

"Jadi…, kupikir dengan ini, aku bisa lebih tenang… kan?"

"Ku… kupikir juga begitu…" _Bohong._

"_Oyasumi_, Sakakibara-_kun_…"

*zzz…"

_Tidak… aku tidak bisa bergerak…_ pikir Kouichi dengan pipi memerah, _Misaki ada di sampingku, kalau aku bergerak sedikit… nanti dia bangun…_

Kouichi sedikit melirik Mei yang sedang tertidur. Penutup matanya sudah dilepas dan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dengan sempurna. Bibirnya yang tipis mengeluarkan nafas perlahan-lahan. Tangan Kouichi meraih kepala Mei, mengelus perlahan rambut hitam Mei.

_Dia terlihat sangat manis… _

Jari Kouichi hampir menyentuh pipi Mei, namun terhenti karena Mei sempat bergerak, lalu dia tertidur dengan pulas sekali lagi. Kouichi terkejut, lalu dia menyentuh pipi Mei.

*Grep!*

"Ap…"

"Hehe, ketahuan…"

Kouichi terkejut saat Mei mendadak bangun dengan seringai menyeramkan, sedang memegang tangannya.

_Ter… tertangkap basah!_

"Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam sama sekali…" jawab Kouichi dengan wajah pucat.

Wajah Mei melunak sejenak, "Aku percaya pada Sakakibara_-kun_, tapi… aku merasa kalau Sakakibara_-kun_…"

Kouichi terdiam sesaat, berpikir sejenak sambil mengatakan, "Memang ada yang harus kusampaikan untukmu, tapi rasanya kurang tepat diucapkan sekarang."

"Ucapkan sekarang."

*Deg!*

Bibir Kouichi bergetar, tapi dia menguatkan tekad sambil berkata:

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

*_speechless_*

"…aku juga."

Mei tersenyum tulus, membuat Kouichi terkejut. Namun, pada akhirnya Kouichi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Misaki… bukan, boleh kupanggil Mei?" tanya Kouichi.

Mei mengangguk, "Kouichi."

Kouichi hanya terkejut sesaat, namun tersenyum lagi, "Mei…"

"_Nande_, Kouichi_-ku_….hnn?"

Bibir Mei dengan lembut menyentuh Kouichi saat Kouchi menarik Mei mendekat. Mei terkejut sesaat. Mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Kouichi melepaskannya.

_Rasanya seperti mimpi…_

Kouichi tersenyum sambil memeluk Mei, "_Oyasuminasai_, Mei_hime_-_chan_."

"_Oyasumi mo_, Kouichi-_kun_."

o0o

**END**

**A/N**

fic pertama di fandom "Another"

sebenernya gk cocok sih… klo "Another" dijadikan cerita yg 'dominan' romance gini…. #jdesh #ah_sudahlah

rasanya seperti nostalgia, kembali menulis cerita romance -" padahal sebelumnya sering nulis shounen-ai dan yaoi #digampar_massa

krn "Another" kurang cerita romance-nya (meskipun adegan Mei dan Kouichi ditampilkan, tp hanya sepotong dan 'sangat kurang'). akhirnya terinspirasi bikin cerita "romance ver." Kouichi dan Mei. dan, disini juga Kouichi sama Mei-nya udh kelas satu SMA :v

saya harap siapapun yg membaca akan menyukainya…

~_Akizuki Airy_~


End file.
